


[先楊]Voiceless Screaming

by hinomatsiki



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinomatsiki/pseuds/hinomatsiki





	[先楊]Voiceless Screaming

當亞歷山大‧比克古元帥的死訊傳進伊謝爾倫要塞時，原本尚在為了奪回要塞而進行慶祝的楊非正規軍隊，一下子像是被靜默的女神所擁抱般，陷入了如同晚冬來臨般的氣氛。  
那種感覺就像是歡喜的火花才剛升空，便遭遇了帶著冰雹的暴雨。  
失去令人敬佩的老將受到的精神打擊，是在無法預期的情況底下所留下的深刻傷口。  
對即將迎接死亡的同盟而言，這無異是在衰老的身軀上打下致命的木樁，加速了本就無法阻止的崩毀。而跟隨著老將一同葬身星海的那些生命，更是失去後再也找不回來的珍貴財富。

在司令官下達服喪命令的第二天，重新佔據伊謝爾倫後，已經再次回到要塞防禦指揮官位置的先寇布中將，正快步地走在要塞的通道上。  
在這座要塞中多數人還沉浸在悲傷中的時候，他是少數幾個已經從哀慟中做好心理重建的人之一，這種精神上的強韌度，正是他可以在多次戰役中贏得勝利的條件。  
不過這或許有部分原因是對於那名為了一生信奉的旗幟而犧牲的老人，他雖然保持著敬意，卻也僅止於此。他現在比起要如何收拾失去老將的殘局，更為擔心一件事。  
他的長官──也是這座要塞的總負責人──楊威利元帥，從昨天公佈命令開始，就把自己關在司令官室裡，未曾走出一步。  
他十分清楚自己現在的任務就是去打破聳立在司令官心靈外圍的牆壁，將原本期望繼續昏睡的青年提督拖回現實的生活。  
這項任務並不簡單，甚至令人很不愉快，但卻是必要的，因為所有人都需要他。  
「閣下，我是華爾特‧馮‧先寇布。」  
在按下司令官室前的通話器時，灰褐色髮色的指揮官就已經預期到之後會出現的狀況。如他所想，通話器那頭沒有對他的名字做出任何回應。  
在沉默的時間流過數十秒後，先寇布放棄了原先的等待，在按下由幾個數字拼成，只有高級幹部間才知道的密碼後，自行進了司令官室。  
「打擾了。」  
跟髮色相同的灰褐色瞳孔，在短暫的時間內便適應了室內的燈光亮度，也在同時就發現了自己的目標。  
他的長官──那個在戰場上不敗的魔術師，同盟的最高智將，被無數的榮耀跟獎牌所包圍的男人，現在卻好像是失去操縱者的人偶般，毫無生氣地將自己的頭與上半身擱置在辦公桌上。  
就先寇布自己的私心來講，他更喜歡那人懶散地坐在桌上發號施令的模樣，雖然不合規矩，卻讓人安心。  
「閣下，您的副官很擔心您呢。」  
心中嘆了口氣，口中自然流洩出的句子連先寇布自己都覺得十分迂腐，他在心中嘲笑著自己。  
唯一覺得訝異的是，對那位美麗的女性，他完全沒有所謂的忌妒這種負面感情存在。  
或許因為自己跟她都是在凝視著同樣的星空吧？  
那片浩翰無垠、無邊無際，永遠也不可能由自己一個人獨佔的夜空。  
他跟楊艦隊的所有人，都只是那個黑髮魔術師手中的一塊拼圖罷了，如果少了那個人的話，是永遠也無法自己拼湊出完整的圖案的。  
相反來說，他們對楊的意義大概也僅止於此。  
對黑髮提督而言，所有人在他心中佔據的位置都是一樣的，無所謂多或少。  
或許不滿足於這種關係的只有自己吧。

想成為那個人的特別。  
想成為能支持他的支柱。

「我應該有說過不想被打擾……」  
微弱的聲音從那具沒有生氣的人偶口中洩出，那人的臉原本是朝著先寇布，卻在說出這話時，特意抬頭將臉轉到另一個方向，然後繼續擱置。  
「那可不行。」  
先寇布努力使自己的音調維持在一定的平緩上。  
「如果現在連在上位者都不振作起來，又怎麼去要求底下的人呢？」  
回應他的是一陣沉默。  
不過那也在他的意料之中，所以他完全無視於楊的靜默，繼續說下去。  
「的確，失去那位令人欽佩的老人，對現在的同盟來說是一大傷害沒錯。」  
「那個人……就等於是我看著他去送死一樣……」  
許久，楊像是總算是找回了自己的語言能力般，讓乾澀的聲音通過自己的喉嚨再傳達出去。  
「雖然能理解提督的心情，但您不需要連比克古元帥的死亡都歸咎在自己的身上。那是那位老者自己的選擇。如果連這部分您都當作是自己的責任的話，對那位老人家而言是不是一種侮辱？」  
凝視著眼前那名黑髮青年，先寇布小聲地嘆了口氣。  
總是這樣，那個人總是將擔起來顯得太過沉重的責任往自己身上攬，也不管自己的心靈是否能承受得了這種沉重的負荷。  
直到心靈發出毀壞的聲音為止，他到底打算要折磨自己到什麼樣的地步？  
「不是這樣……我不是像其他人想像中那麼聖潔的人。」  
楊緊閉著眼，呻吟著發出像是把自己心中醜惡的部分給硬擠出來般的聲音。  
「我其實一直在思考著卑劣的，不能告訴其他人的事……」  
「譬如……將比克古元帥推上新政權的首腦，實質上則由您來操控軍事上的作業嗎？」  
屬於灰褐髮色男人特有的沉穩的聲音在房間內響起，似乎在他閉嘴後都還在迴盪。  
楊訝異地抬頭將自己的視線落在先寇布身上，在自己沒有自覺的情況下，這個男人卻已經成為了在楊艦隊中最能理解自己的存在也說不定。  
其實過往男人每次煽動他時，自己是真的沒有動心過嗎？楊腦中晃過一絲對自己的質疑，這也讓他沒有立即開口。  
「是啊……」  
橫亙在兩人之間的空氣在如同停止的情況下流過數十秒後，楊像是想到什麼可笑的事一般笑起來。  
原本只是通過鼻腔的輕笑，隨著時間經過卻變成大笑。  
聽出那笑聲下隱藏的自厭情緒，先寇布只能選擇默默凝視著他。  
止住了笑聲，楊調回眼前男人身上的視線，雖然恢復了平靜卻顯得更為冰冷。  
「提督？」  
那份冰冷讓先寇布一瞬間感到十分陌生，好不容易找回自己的聲音，他試著呼喚著對方。  
現在的楊不知道為什麼給了他極不穩定的感覺，像是隨時都有可能會離開這群跟隨他的人……離開自己的感覺。  
要是在這個時候不拉住他，不知道那個在精神上處處顯得矛盾的男人又會用什麼方法來傷害他自己的心靈。  
相較於對方的擔心，楊則是面無表情地從椅子上站起身，越過自己屬下的身邊，走到門邊。  
「既然你都知道的話……」  
無視於先寇布苦澀的表情，楊無感情的聲音迴盪在房間裡，那是以他來說很少見的強硬。  
「對自己獻上忠誠的對象竟然是這種人一定很難過吧！那就對我失望啊！趕快離開我啊！去找另外一個可以領導你們的人！不是像我這種什麼事也辦不到的男人！」  
混雜著自嘲跟自我嫌惡的的話，在不算寬廣的房間內形成小小的音波漣漪盪開。像是從胸腔內擠出的冷硬物質，傷害了自己，也傷害了對方。  
「連一個人也救不到的無能者！」  
楊語氣中包含的悲痛品質遠超出先寇布的想像，只能說那名老人的死亡帶給黑髮提督的打擊並不只是失去值得敬重的長輩，還有一直累積下來無從排解對現狀的無能為力與憤怒。  
「提督，請冷靜下來！」  
「我很冷靜啊！現在的我覺得比任何時候頭腦都要更來得清楚！！」  
面對跟說出的話相反，情緒顯得過於激動的楊，先寇布的選擇是大步走過去將對方已經搖搖欲墜的身體強行拉入自己的懷中，用自己的雙腕包圍住他。  
而楊的反應則是掙扎著想脫離他的懷抱，一點也沒注意到自己的肉體跟精神在一天的不吃不睡的情況下，已經到達了疲勞的極限。  
其實就算是注意到了，他也打算忽視吧？簡直就像是用這種像是自虐般的行為來平衡自己心中的負罪感。  
「放開我！然後……」  
「提督！？」  
「放我自由……」  
那是楊在先寇布懷中失去意識前的的最後一句話。  
凝視著選擇放棄意識，表情卻仍顯得過於痛苦的楊，先寇布輕柔地抱起他，在確定楊的頭能安然靠在自己胸前之後，他逕自出了司令官室，朝自己的房間走去。

 

在將自己懷中青年放下時，先寇布打從心底感到一絲不捨。  
他拉起薄被蓋住對方身體，然後像是想確定對方輪廓似地，先寇布用手指輕柔地拂過楊的臉。跟他那名最大的敵手金髮皇帝如雕塑品般的美貌相比，楊的相貌只能說是中規中矩，普通程度的上等，卻是越看越有味道的類型。就像一本具有年代感的古書，只有捧在手中細細閱讀才能品味出經過歷史沉澱後帶來的那份韻味。  
現在失去了意識作為主導權的肉體，像是死了一般令人不安地沉睡著，眼窩處無法掩飾的烏青更能看出他的憔悴。  
注視著這樣的楊，先寇布只能感到自己心中湧出一股莫名哀痛。  
身為楊艦隊的高階幹部，雖然不常見，但也不是沒看過楊生氣的樣子，作為一群非常識人的領導者，楊在批評厭惡之事時的毒舌更是會讓人印象深刻。可是失去意識前的楊的表現卻超出過去的任何一次，像是將深藏在體內的感情一口氣發洩出來般激烈。  
如同燃燒的火焰般激昂的感情……  
從來就沒想過在那個人的冷靜外表掩蓋下，會有如此激烈的感情存在。

『放我自由』

猛然地，楊在昏迷前的最後一句話跳回他的腦中。  
那是那個人真正的願望吧？  
那個人一向把自己的感情隱藏得很好……要不是這次比克古元帥的死亡給他的刺激太大，他勢必還是會選擇繼續隱藏下去。  
就像是由沁血的靈魂中壓榨出來的吶喊，令先寇布感到如同嚐到膽汁般的苦味，由舌尖一路蔓延到胃裡，讓人難以忘懷。  
他像是在碰觸易碎品般輕柔地用自己的手指梳理著楊的黑髮，豐沛凌亂的髮絲在他的指縫間被縷順，然後一旦手指抽開卻又馬上恢復原狀。  
「閣下……」  
明知道自己聲音傳達不到對方耳中，但先寇布帶著奇妙的感情，低聲呼喚著躺在床上的那個人。  
如果楊現在是清醒著的話，應該可以感受到對方語氣中那股無法形容的哀傷吧。但現實上，楊卻放任自己沉眠在許久未曾得到的安眠中。  
先寇布沒有再開口，他出聲並不是想打擾這人睡眠，只是壓抑不住心中狂湧出的疑問。  
我不行嗎？  
我沒辦法成為您的支柱嗎？  
用力咬著的下唇幾乎要滲出血來，卻一點痛感都沒有。在嚐到濃厚的鐵銹味於自己口中散開的同時，先寇布苦澀地承認了自己的敗北。  
從第一次見到那個人，試探過後因對方給與的那份毫無根據的信任而訝異，再到認定對方是自己的唯一，並沒有花去多少時間。自已就像是尋寶的旅人終於找到值得守護的寶物般陷入欣喜，又像是惡龍守護他的財寶般小心翼翼地想將黑髮青年圍進他的保護圈內。  
長久以來，先寇布一直以為自己比任何人都更為了解的長官，那個在精神上不停折磨自己靈魂的年輕提督，他唯一想保護的人，卻在自己的注視下走上了一條佈滿荊棘與苦痛的道路。  
每走一步都是鮮血淋漓，卻無法回頭。  
那個人的存在對自己而言，就像是閃耀著光芒般的永恆事物，如鑽石般恆久璀璨。  
他一直覺得他可以在後面支撐著那人，直到對方走上無人可及的位置，為此他甘願獻上生命，以血與烈焰為那人鋪平道路。可自己一直堅持的自信，卻在這個時候完全粉碎掉了。  
對那位黑髮的提督而言，自己跟其他人的期望與感情說不定都只成為加諸在他身上無法處理的負擔，是他們加速了那人崩毀的速度。  
「就算是這樣，提督……」  
我對您的感情還是一樣的……  
在心底確認過無數次的感情，現在卻變得無法自在地說出口。

 

時間的流逝對現在的兩人來說是最沒有無意義的存在，剩下的只有令人窒息般的空氣。  
在靜默的時間像是過了數年般的光陰後，楊終於醒了過來。  
一開始他無法理解自己身處的環境，只漫無目的地看著眼前的天花板，之後才像是想起什麼般從床上跳起。  
「先寇布！！」  
「提督，您的身體還需要休息。」  
苦笑著，先寇布試著把自己的心情歸於平靜，用著與往常無異的口吻說。  
「為什麼我會在這兒？」  
在確定自己待的地方並不是他的司令官室，也不是自己的休息間，而是曾經來過的先寇布房間後，楊不由得皺起了眉。  
「……下官想您現在不會想見到其他人，是以對您的了解做下如此判斷的，所以在您暈過去後擅自把您帶回下官的居所。」  
先寇布從床邊站起身，在接了杯溫水後走回到楊的身邊。  
「雖然提督可能會比較希望是酒，不過這種時候還是請您將就點吧，需要為您準備一些好消化的食物嗎？」  
偽裝成平常的樣子，他將手上的杯子遞給還坐在床上的楊。  
但對方卻低著頭，不只拒絕了杯子，似乎連順著遞過來的體溫也一併摒除在自身之外。  
灰褐色的眼眸一瞬間閃過悲哀的情緒，但馬上就將它藏回自己心中。  
默默地，他將被拒絕的杯子擱置在床旁的櫃子上。本就只是溫水很快飄浮的煙氣就散在空氣中，失去了那點熱度。  
「如果提督您還不餓的話，要不要再睡一下？下官這處絕對足以保證提督您的安全問題，所以不用擔心會有人不識相地來打擾您的休息。」  
換來的只是對方沉默的回應。  
先寇布微微地嘆了口氣，重新坐回床邊的椅子上。  
「……為什麼你會留在這？」  
過了半晌，楊總算發出了聲音，或許是因為才剛從睡眠之海中掙脫出來，嗓音還有些嘶啞。  
「還沒有認清楚嗎？我根本就沒有值得你效忠的地方啊！」  
「楊提督……」  
「只是個偽裝的很好，實際上卻是個虛偽又軟弱的人罷了……你到底想從這樣的人身上得到什麼？」  
「不是這樣，我愛您啊。」  
先寇布衝動地說出一直壓在心中從未出口過的告白。  
對先寇布的回答，楊只是漠然地抬起頭，如同玻璃珠般毫無感情的眼神。  
「愛？」  
像是聽到了很好笑的笑話般，黑髮的青年顫動著身體笑起來。  
「提督？」  
「哪，中將。以前我曾經在某本書上看到類似的事，那時只單純地認為是傳聞而已。」  
淡淡地，像在單純陳述一項事實。  
「在戰場上發生的戀情說穿了不過就是心靈判斷錯誤下的產物罷了。」  
楊用著像是跟自己毫無關係的語氣說著。  
「身處在戰場上時，因為緊張感而導致神經過敏、心跳加快，而接受到這種情緒的腦神經就把這種感覺當作是戀愛感情誤認了。也就是所謂的吊橋效應，所以在戰場上很容易會產生戀情，結果說起來不就只是被自己的大腦所欺騙而造成的誤會而已。」

——

瞬間，先寇布覺得自己心中有什麼東西被人拿起後狠狠地朝地面摔去。  
破碎，迸裂……  
在恍惚間，似乎耳膜上還震盪著碎裂的聲音。  
他有那麼一瞬間感覺自己陷在了一片黑暗與靜寂之間，但很快便回過神來努力地讓自己至少還能維持表面上的平靜。  
「……為什麼要跟下官說這件事呢？」  
「是啊，為什麼呢……」  
楊似乎沒注意到自己那些話給男人造成的影響，將視線從先寇布身上調開，不帶感情地回答。  
他這種過於冷的反應只更加刺激了先寇布已經朝向灰暗面偏去的感情。  
「痛……！」  
先寇布突然向前捉住楊的手腕，對一個肉搏戰高手而言，要想做到這件事實在是太過輕易，況且楊對他沒有絲毫防備。而對從自己手腕上傳來的疼痛，楊不由得發出小聲的呻吟，下意識地想揮掉對方緊扣住手腕的手，卻只令先寇布更加用力。  
「您認為聽到這件事我該有什麼反應？是不是要我說是，我知道了，我對您的感情只是一場錯誤而已，所以我以後再也不會讓您困擾了……這之類的話呢！！」  
「放、開我！」  
楊不得不動用另一隻手試圖剝開箝在自己手腕上的手指，以至於兩個人就以這樣互相對峙的姿態僵持住。  
「提督到底把我對您的感情當作什麼！！」  
先寇布的話語中蘊含了從來就沒有在楊面前出現過的陰暗，應該說他一直很克制從未往外顯露出的猙獰。  
他是守護者，是為這人抵擋傷害的盾牌，可現在他心中卻浮現想破壞一切的黑色衝動。  
被捉住的腕骨，像在抗議對方過於粗暴的動作似地而發出軋軋的聲音，皮膚則因血液不通順的緣故而在微微泛白。  
「你的感情對我來說只是麻煩而已！」  
楊皺著眉低喝。  
「是嗎……」  
楊過於無情的話令先寇布感到自己的心狠狠地揪痛了一下。  
自己果然被這個人拒絕了嗎？  
不論是自己的心或感情，這個人都打算用那幾句話就把它否決掉嗎？什麼機會也不給，單方面強硬地將他屏除在世界之外？  
「提督一向擅長思考退路，那您應該也考慮過在說出這些話後會有什麼樣的後果嗎？」  
先寇布揚起他的招牌笑容，緊接著將楊壓制在自己的身下，從戰火中鍛鍊過來的肉體輕易地便達到了目的。  
楊仰著頭望著自己屬下的臉，兩手都被男人的手給壓在床上。  
凝視著楊平靜的表情，先寇布卻只感到自己腦中所有情緒都在往憤怒那一面傾斜，剛才那一瞬的黑暗似乎正在逐漸化為一個沒有出口的黑洞，好將他們兩人吞沒進去。  
想得到他，想證明他是自己的……在這種時候就算只有肉體也好……

 

那是一場近乎暴力的性愛。  
此處的暴力並不是單指肉體方面，而是連精神都一併包括進範圍內。  
華爾特·馮·先寇布一直都是一名優秀的狩獵者，不管是在戰場上，或現在的場合上。  
就像是在報復楊之前無情的話語，先寇布選擇以撕裂衣服這樣的暴力手段作為兩人間的開端，黑髮青年身上的襯衫在他臂力下，就如紙片般脆弱不堪。  
他的長官，那名被親近的人調侃為頸部以下都無用的青年，雖然試圖妨礙他的進攻，卻被他光憑單手便將兩手手腕牢牢制服在床上。  
「先寇布！你知道自己在做什麼嗎！」  
楊的聲音有著難得的狼狽，卻還不足以平復先寇布現在心中翻滾的情感。  
「啊啊，我很明白自己在做的事，不明白的是提督您啊！」  
他低下頭，堵住了那張意圖說出任何一句拒絕他的話的嘴。只是箝住對方的下顎，疼痛便輕易讓那人張開了嘴，接受這粗暴而又帶著掠奪意味的吻。  
他用力吸吮著青年的舌頭，不允許對方逃避。  
如果能就這樣像從青年嘴裡汲取唾液一般，吸淨對方隱藏的悲哀就好了，不只是這些，靈魂與肉體都乾脆讓他吞噬殆盡，連那些無時無刻折磨對方的矛盾也一併接受過來，由他與對方一起分擔，這樣的話，黑髮的青年應該也能感到輕鬆一些吧。  
屬於男人的手掌在青年身上巡弋，過往的技巧什麼的在這時都失去了意義，留下的是只有屬於雄性本能的慾望。  
楊的反抗已經轉成了斷斷續續的喘息，在先寇布含上胸前突起時，他甚至發出了可以稱的上是甜美的聲音。  
牙齒先是囓咬著被吸吮到紅腫的莓果，再用舌尖描繪出突起的形體，似乎可以從這樣的行為中舔舐到屬於黑髮提督的甜味。  
男人的身體對快樂總是少了份抵抗能力，況且長時間不吃不睡也讓青年身體機能處在相當虛弱的狀態──即使有過短暫的昏迷也彌補不了流失的體力──除了含糊地叫著先寇布的名字，楊竟然做不出什麼真正具備效果的抵抗。  
他的身體中心被握到男人火熱的手掌中，一艘被掌控了船舵的船隻，只能順著舵手希望的方向駛去。  
先寇布用名為快樂的暴力，強硬地撬開青年用以保護自己的堅固外殼，逼迫他對自己敞開內裡柔軟多汁的蚌肉。只是這樣的方式意外地奏效，快樂就某方面來講跟速效性的毒品一樣迅速麻痺了神經，也舒緩了心裡的傷痛，把注意力都集中在慾望當中。  
楊在被先寇布長驅直入的侵入時，整個人都痙攣起來。  
先寇布的行為實在稱不上溫柔，以至於楊不得不因為那撕裂身體的疼痛而發出呻吟。可那種疼痛卻撫平了他心中在失去比克古元帥後想懲罰自己的下意識自虐願望，所以那種如同擠出化膿傷口內膿汁的痛楚，逐漸化為了快樂。  
楊茫然地睜著眼，任由那名如猛虎般的男人在他身上刻上一個接著一個的痕跡。  
再痛一點、再殘酷一點……不需要對他溫柔……楊的渴求與先寇布的行為在某方面上達成了重合，這也讓兩人間正在進行的律動變得更加激烈。

 

放任激情過後只留下後悔的情緒。  
在多次解放慾望之後，汗濕的身體剩下的只有冰冷的感觸。  
看著自己在那個人身上所留下的大小傷口，有些是被啃咬出來的，有些則是因為碰撞而造成的，先寇布難得地皺起了眉。  
他試著想要將楊的臉轉過來對著自己，但對方卻只是一直用手將自己的臉遮住，不讓先寇布看到自己的表情。  
「提督。」  
先寇布小聲地喚著他。  
「我知道您在聽，我不打算對自己做出的事做任何辯解，也沒有辯解的餘地。我並不後悔，但是，只有對傷到您的這件事我感到抱歉。」  
用兩隻手遮擋住臉的黑髮青年依舊保持沉默，讓人難以猜測他的想法。  
「如果您想傷害自己的話，您可以選擇其他的方式……想要怎樣做我都可以幫您，但希望您不要質疑我對您的感情。」  
對這聽起來像是指控的發言，楊並沒有給出絲毫反應，只是沉默地躺在床上。  
先寇布看著他，任由後悔的苦汁如冷水般澆淋在自己身上。  
雖然開端是一時衝動，但他的確做好了不被原諒的心理準備，只是對於自己的無能為力依舊無法釋懷。  
「為什麼……為什麼是我……」  
良久，楊微弱地讓聲音從自己嘴中洩出。  
「不是我的話也可以啊…只要能讓同盟獲勝，不管是誰都行啊……」  
意識到這是對自己而發的疑問，遲疑了一下，先寇布將楊遮掩住臉上的手拉到自己手中，這次楊沒有反抗。  
被淚水濡濕的雙眸如同黑曜石般美麗，可那雙深邃的宇宙裡卻埋藏了太多痛苦。  
「不是的，提督，不是誰都行的……」  
閉著眼，先寇布將握在自己手中的楊的手指拉至唇邊輕吻著。  
「如果不是您的話，這一切就失去意義了。」  
不像軍人的軍人，做慣了文書工作的手指上沒有慣於持槍者的繭，跟自己的比起來顯得細緻很多。先寇布第一次打從心底感謝不需要讓眼前的這個人去做戰場上粗重工作的制度。  
「我對您的感情並不是因為您是戰場上不敗的魔術師，也不是因為您對民主制度的忠誠啊。雖然我對您的執著一向感到欽佩……  
但如果這一切都不是您的話，那麼對我來說，不管我的長官是誰都是一樣的。」

「提督，能讓我獻上忠誠的對象只有您啊……」  
他俯身輕柔地吻去楊眼眶邊的淚水，將他最重要的人摟入懷中。  
被抱著的對象一開始雖然沒做抵抗，但卻僵硬著身軀，之後才像是融化在他懷中的溫度般漸漸放鬆。  
「先寇布……」  
在時間不知道過了多久後，楊的手猶疑著，卻又十分堅定地用自己的手環上覆蓋在自己身上的男人。  
「閣下？」  
先寇布因為楊從來沒有過的舉動而顯得有些訝異。  
記憶中，楊不像是會與他人做出過於親暱的動作的類型，更何況是由楊自己做出這樣的行為。  
他稍微起身，試著解讀楊臉上的表情。但被他鄭重地擁在懷裡的那個黑髮青年，只緊閉著眼，攀依在自己身上，將臉埋在胸前避開了他的探索。  
嘆了口氣，先寇布將懷中的身體摟得更緊。  
「提督，我不會自私地要求您對我的感情一定要做出回應，我很清楚那對您來說是過於無理的要求。但是，我只請您記住一點，只要您需要我，我會一直在您身邊。」  
「……我需要你。」  
在他等了將近停滯般的漫長時間後，總算等到了對方微弱但清晰的回應。  
「這樣就夠了……提督，這樣就夠了……」

 

是啊……想要確定的就只有這件事而已……  
自己對他而言是必要的存在。  
他不會有超出這之上的要求了。


End file.
